Le Prix de la Perfection
by Sollina
Summary: Mélange de gym avec le monde d'HP. Ne tien pas compte du tome 7... Hermione fit brillante en gym et en étude, elle a tout mais un mal la ronge, une maldie qui a débuté le jour où elle a dû perdre 6 kg. C'est l'histoire d'un combat qu'Hermione livre à Ana.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fic prise sur un coup de tête après avoir regarder de nouveau « Le prix de la gloire » ou « Perfect Body ».

**Rating **: J'ai mit M car même si je mets pas de Lemon, il y a certaine chose qui vont mieux que certaine personne ne lit pas (dans les prochains chapitres).

**Couple** : Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry, etc

_Les choses que je met dedans sont des expériences vécu et aussi que j'ai trouvé par internet. C'est donc par mon expérience et même celle d'un membre de ma famille que je vais pouvoir décrire certaines scènes et sensations vécu par Hermione et son entourage._

_1_

_1_

_1_

_1_

_1_

_1_

La gymnastique, un sport plein de grâce et de beauté. On a l'impression d'être unique et de pouvoir voler. Quand on arrive sur l'agrès et que l'on se présente aux juges, on est seule, plus rien ne compte plus, on ne fait qu'un avec la poutre, les barres, le sol ou encore le saut. Mais il n'a pas que de bon côté, il y a l'arrière plan. Les blessures, les conséquences irréversibles sur notre corps sans oublier l'amaigrissement obligatoire.

Je m'appelles Hermione Granger, je pratiques ce sport depuis l'âge de 6 ans. J'avais tout, la gloire, des résultats exceptionnelles et un avenir prometteur. J'ai tout gâché à cause d'une chose, d'une maladie qui quand on s'en aperçoit qu'on l'a contracté, c'est trop tard, on a déjà fait un pas vers la mort. Voici donc mon histoire, ma décadence et ma tentative de reculer et d'un jour en finir avec Ana.

1

1

1

Poudlard, plus grande école de sorcellerie mais aussi la meilleur académie de gymnastique. De là son sortie, sorciers exceptionnelles, futur médicomage, politicien ou professeur, mais aussi des sportifs exceptionnelles. Certains on marquer l'histoire, comme Nadia Romanov, gymnaste de l'école de sorcellerie roumaine, avec la première note parfaite 10 dans deux agrès. Il y a eu aussi l'équipe féminine de Poudlard, qui sur deux années de suite, on gagné le championnat dans toute les catégories, chaque gymnastes sont rentrées dans l'histoire : Marie Macol dans ses performance en saut, Patricia Koch, Mina Leroux, Samantha Hofmann et Suzanne Beckett.

Toute gymnaste tente de leurs ressembler, ne serait ce que par leurs excellences en ce sport, mais aussi en études. Depuis 15 ans aucune équipe ne les a égalé, atteint leurs niveaux. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans une autre école. Mais l'espoir est née à Poudlard il y a un an, quand l'équipe féminine atteint à la présélection des notes supérieur au gymnaste d'il y a 15 ans. Seulement des évènement les on empêcher de partir en Chine pour le championnat inter académique. Mais cette année, il espère avoir la première place en équipe comme il y a 5 ans. L'équipe masculine et féminine de Poudlard donne donc des espoirs en ces heurs sombres.

Comme chaque début d'année, les équipes de gym font des démonstrations pour éveiller la curiosité pour ce sport qui est d'origine moldu. Dans une pièce annexe, les gym sont en train de ce préparer, rajuste les justaucorps, enfile les maniques ou une protection. Les sorts de fixation fusent de partout, pour fixer justaucorps afin d'éviter le string et pour les cheveux. Hermione s'occupe du chignon de Ginny pendant que celle-ci attache ses maniques.

-Tu tentes l'entrée au barres avec la rondade puis le flip avec le 360°, c'est quand même une E, Ginny.

-Hermy, j'adore les barres, tu es aussi bonne que moi, sauf que tu es moins à l'aise.

-C'est vrai, regarde moi sur le sol, je vis comme sur la poutre.

-Allez c'est l'heure je fais la démonstration aux barres, toi tu commence par le sol.

-Oui, je laisse la poutre à Pansy. Tu as vu elle n'a rien pris pendant les vacances, je redoute la pesée.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, je sais pas comment elle fait Hermy.

-Moi j'ai une idée.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle pensée, que madame pomfresh entra pour demander au gymnaste de s'aligner par taille et par année. L'avantage dans la gymnastique à Poudlard, aucunes maisons n'existaient, c'est pour ça que dans chaque équipe il y avait au moins deux gymnastes d'une maison différente.

Ginny se positionna alors devant car étant plus petite, Hermione se mit derrière elle, suivit de Luna, puis de Aline une poufsouffle suivit par Pansy. Toutes levèrent la tête, pour être fière, puis quand les équipes devant elles bougèrent, elles avancèrent en même temps et en synchronisation.

Quand Hermione entra dans la grande salle aménagé pour l'occasion, elle sourit, elle aimait cette ambiance. Elle aperçut Ron et Harry dans une autre équipe avec Draco. Ce dernier arboré un œil au beurre noir et Hermione devina d'où il venait.

-Acclamé les équipes des septièmes année féminins, l'une d'elle nous représentera lors du championnat du monde. C'est de même pour les équipes masculines.

Hermione se dirigea vers le sol où attendait déjà quatre autres gymnastes. Hermione se dit que presque rien n'avait changé à par la disparition de Dumbledore. Il y avait toujours Foss comme entraîneur, madame Pomfresh en infirmière et plein d'autre chose. Mais elle remarqua en regardant autour d'elle vers Foss, un femme avec le survêtement de l'équipe. Lee Jordan qui depuis longtemps avait quitter Poudlard revenait pour ce genre d'occasion reprit la parole.

-Avant de commencés les démonstrations des différents niveaux, j'ai une annonce à faire. Pour cette année on a l'honneur d'avoir l'aide de la gymnaste Samantha Hofmann. Elle sera là pour aider Foss lors des entraînements des équipes pour le championnat. Après cette interlude je demande au première gymnaste de ce présenter.

Hermione s'étirait en mettant son pied sur le banc. Elle avait un peu perdu, mais malgrés les 50 cm surélevé elle avait son grand écart. Elle passa au dos, puis continua jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Elle se releva, enleva le survêtement et se présenta sur la praticable. Elle adorait sa musique, c'était un remix au piano et elle vivait dessus. Elle exécuta les sauts, les acrobaties, les pivots avec une tel essence que tout le monde la regardait. Lors de la dernière note elle se mit en crevette, elle était réputée pour sa souplesse du dos et des jambes digne de la GR.

Elle sortie du praticable et regarda vers Foss, il hocha la terre, pour dire comme d'habitude que c'était bien. Elle souriait, elle aimait la gymnastique. Chaque jour grâce au entraînement son endurance et sa dextérité augmenté lors de duel. Pour Harry c'était un grand avantage comme tout ceux qui se préparaient pour la bataille final.

Les démonstration finirent et la grande salle reprit son apparence normal. Après s'être changé toutes les gym avait revêtu leurs uniformes et rejoint leurs table. Le dîner arriva après le discours du directeur en l'occurrence Mc Gonagall. Ron engouffré tout comme Harry la nourriture qui passait par là. Hermione, Ginny et les autres filles faisant de la gymnastique mangeait normalement.

Ginny murmura à Hermione de regarder Pansy. Celle-ci avait rempli son assiette à ras bords pour la troisième fois.

-Comment fais t'elle, attend elle engouffre tout et elle reste très mince, c'est pas juste.

-Oui c'est vrai. Écoute Ginny je crois que l'on va arrêté de manger demain on passe à la balance à 5h30.

-Oui tu as raison, mais j'ai peur, on a mangé équilibré l'année dernière et on a pu perdre que 4 kilos, c'était pas assez. En plus j'ai tout repris pendant les vacances.

-On a grandi Hermione, alors notre poids aura moins d'importance.

-N'y compte pas, c'est Foss, si tu ne fais pas 42 kilos pour 1m60, tu es grosse et on est sûr d'être traité de bouboule.

Ginny poussa son assiette et Hermione fit de même, pour palier la sensation de faim les deux amis burent beaucoup d'eau. Quand le repas fut fini, tout le monde alla se couchait car pour ceux qui faisait la gymnastique c'était levé à 5h.

1

1

1

Dring…….… dring……… dring………drin..BOUM

Hermione venait de balancer le réveil sur le mur, elle était dans le dortoir des filles qui faisaient de la gym. Elles se levèrent et allèrent sous la douche, les elfes au courant des horaires avait préparé le petit déjeuné et l'avait transporté dans le dortoir. Hermione et Ginny mangèrent un peu, les autres n'y fit pas attention. Seule Lavande engouffra deux petits déjeunés.

Après avoir revêtu la tenue pour l'entraînement elles partirent vers le parc pour rejoindre le gymnase. Pour le chemin elles le firent en petite foulé avec leurs sac de cours pour la journée. Tout les gym avait droit de garder le survêtement de la gym pour la journée, sa faisait un gain de temps.

Lors de leurs foulé, ils furent rejoins par Harry, Ron et les autres garçons. Les trois autres maisons faisait la même choses mais avec d'autre direction. Chacun se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Hermione alla au toilette pour se coiffer comme les autres filles. Pendant qu'elle ajusté les barrettes, les deux gryffondors entendirent des bruit de vomissement. Ce n'est qu'une minute après qu'elles vient Lavande sortirent des toilettes.

-Heu Lavande sa va? Tu veux que l'on aille chercher l'infirmière, demanda Hermione.

-Non! Tout va bien.

Lavande sortie après s'être rincer la bouche. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent puis sortirent.

Le gymnase était très grand, composé de deux plateaux et avait plusieurs entraîneurs. Vers l'un des coins il y avait la balance, la chose la plus détesté de toutes les gyms sauf celles qui arrivait à avoir le poids voulu. Hermione et Ginny attendait derrière Pansy et Lavande, elles avaient l'aire détendu et attendait même de monter sur la balance.

Se fut le tour de Pansy, elle monta sur la balance, Foss dit 45 kilos à voix haute et frappa la main de Pansy, il était content, Pansy mesurait 1m65 donc elle avait un poids parfait. Quand Lavande monta sur la balance Foss afficha une mine surprise.

-Bravo, rappelle moi ta taille.

-1m63

-C'est super tu as enfin atteint le poids que je voulais, continu. Tu vois c'était pas compliqué d'atteindre les 44 kilos.

Lavande sauta de la balance et alla s'échauffer. Hermione souffla et alla sur la balance, elle se sentait pas bien et savait déjà la remarque qu'elle allait prendre. La balance afficha 46 kilos, pour Hermione se fut un coups, elle avait le même poids que l'année dernière alors qu'elle avait fait attention. Elle se prépara au remarque de Foss.

-Rappelle moi ta taille. Mais dans voix ne s'était pas l'admiration qu'Hermione sentait, plutôt la déception

-1m55, mais l'année dernière je mesurais 1m53.

-Je m'en fiche, 6 kilos. Et tu dois les perdre vite, je ne veux pas être obligé de t'enlever de l'équipe qui nous représentera. Tu as un grand potentielle. Tu m'as compris je veux du 40 pas du 46.

-Oui monsieur.

Elle descendit de la balance et entendit le même discourt pour Ginny. Hermione alla sur le praticable et commença à courir. Pendant l'échauffement elle se dit qu'elle allait diminuer sa nourriture et qu'elle allait même sautait le petit déjeuner pour pouvoir perdre du poids.

Plus loin Foss rangeait la balance et Samantha s'approcha. Elle avait une tenu d'entraînement et avait gardait le pantalon de son survêtement. Elle regarda les filles qui étaient passées à la balance et soupira.

-Je vois que c'est comme avant, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

-C'est ça la gym Sam, tu le sais très bien.

-Oui mais j'espère une chose, que ça ne fasse pas comme avec…

-Vous étiez différente, elles ont une autres mentalités et ensuite en dehors de l'entraînement c'est à elles de s'assumer.

Foss s'écarta et alla superviser l'échauffement. Samantha alla vers un tableau où été des photos qui gymnaste féminine et masculine qui avait créé leurs place dans l'histoire. Elle y été dessus avec toute l'équipe, elle avait été si mince. Puis son regard se porta sur la fille à côté d'elle sur la photo qui faisait des signes.

-Oh Suzie tu me manques tellement. Ça ne leurs à pas servit de leçons, je te promet que je ferais tout pour que la même chose ne se reproduise pas.


End file.
